Poems
by Wolfgirl706
Summary: Really this is a bunch of poems going from when I was a kid to the present. This will constantly be a story that isn't "Complete" for because I still write poetry. Each poem will count as one Ch. This actually relates nothing to "Twilight" but for this sites sake they can be used to create anyone's story, Bella's, Aro, Jake anyone. Rated M - NO SEX but sensitive subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A ghost of my past**

I see your face,

everywhere I go,

like a ghost of my past.

I keep hoping

I'll see you.

Why did you have to go?

Was it really that important?

Didn't you want to stay,

with all your friends?

I see you like a ghost of my past,

haunting me with every step I take.

You were in my life,

now you're gone.

Every now and then,

I see you,

like a ghost of my past.

Why did you have to go?

The only thing I have of you are memories but they'll fade eventually.

Now you're a ghost of my past,

never comin' back.


	2. Chapter 2

It's so dark,

In this room.

I can't see where I'm going,

now that you're gone.

You're gone and I can't see anymore.

I'm searching,

searching,

searching for a light source.

But I can't find one.

You were my light,

but now you're gone.

I'm calling,

calling,

calling for you.

But you're not coming back.

I'm trying to find a new light source,

but for now, I'm blind.

I'm blind for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no clue who it was who favored and followed this, but **THANK YOU.** So, for that I am posting a chapter before school. yes, before school! (happy dance)

**So young**

We were so young,

life was still so new.

We had all the time in the world.

It seemed too good to be true.

The connection we found was undeniable,

but it didn't last long.

So now I'm stuck,

singing our song.

Don't tell me it's too late,

to go back to the way it was.

'Cause we're still so young.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unloved Child**

Don't tell me to go away.

It's too much to bear.

...

Don't tell me to leave.

I know you don't want me to stay.

You tell me you love me,

but I know it's far from true.

When you look at me,

Your eyes are full of judgment.

They look for something to pin me on,

and they pin me down with words.

The words you shoot at me,

kill me,

and make me feel like an unloved child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stronger now**

Memories of you pass through my mind.

Like spring flowers, they come for a short time.

You passed through my door,

like fine wine.

Now you run through the cracks in the floor,

leaving me no more.

But my strength is coming back

and I'm here to stay.

Nothing will make me go away.

I'm stronger now,

than ever before.

You came into my life,

only to leave.

Like lightning flashing before my eyes,

you awoke me,

and I'm stronger now, because of you.

If you were to visit me today,

you'd find that I am so much stronger now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Protecting You**

I warn you,

not wanting you to get hurt to.

You look like you're sitting on the edge,

instead of on the inside ledge.

You push me away,

not wanting my advice.

Later on you'll thank me for protecting you.

You'll be wishing you knew what I know.

There isn't anything I can do,

but watch you walk through my old path too.

Though if you turn around,

you'll see I am protecting you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Flower Maiden**

There is a little flower maiden who is crying.

She is all alone, yet she weeps so.

What could cause you, pretty little flower maiden, to cry so?

Her foot slips into the koi pond,

silver, salty, tears following,

falling into the clear water.

The pale moon shines it's light,

over her silky, long, dark hair.

Her hair, black as night,

contrasts perfectly with her pale, creamy, skin.

Little Flower Maiden, with your eyes full of tears,

tell me your troubles, and ease your burden.

The nigh' is finished, but the Little Flower Maiden

is not, and may never be done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Late**

It's too late to take back the words

but oh how I wish I could.

If you were me you'd know I would.

My emotions got in the way,

now I don't know if you're here to stay.

Though it's too late now.

The guilt is eating at me,

And you, who started it all, like a bee.

Your anger is an unknown fire,

I created by simply touching a wire.

Now it's too late to go back.

My emotions got in the way,

now I don't know if you're here to stay.

Though it's too late now.

Though it's too late to take back the words,

I sure wish I could.

If you were me you'd know I would.

But it's too late to go back now.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is setting on another day

as you reflect on the years.

You wander the halls,

stepping into the memories,

that rush through your mind.

Friend's voices,

which you hear in your head, so crisp and clear,

enter your mind with every step you take.

You know it will be okay,

even though there is so much to fear,

if you were to ever fall.

People think there is something you need to find,

although everything you want to see is in your mind.

Once so fake,

everyone has now found a life of worth to make.

As the sun sets on our time,

you're not sure how you feel about it.

Even though you haven't made a dime,

you wouldn't trade your life for a cent.

The day is gone,

and so is the year,

as life continues on.

I am graduating high school soon so that was a little something for it


	10. Chapter 10

Life

Such a simple word.

Life.

But the true meaning, nobody knows.

Not everybody would agree,

but it always has a fee.

The end result is the same,

throughout all of our pain.

Make a life worthwhile,

so you won't live in denial.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never good enough**

You criticize me at every turn I take.

No matter what, you leave a trail of guilt in your wake.

Never good enough even until the very end,

so I get up for another day of pretend.

Even though we both know,

my happiness is just for show.

After all,

I am never good enough, to not take the fall.

No matter what I do,

The days without sorrow are very few.

In the end it doesn't matter,

you never go for the latter.

I wonder, do you know how it feels,

to never feel good enough?

In truth you never could,

though you should.

You should know how it feels to never be good enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**You and Me**

Never meant to be,

were the words, you and me

We have come so far,

Yet I leave with nothing but a scar.

Nothing I say,

Would make a difference anyway.

So I take my leave now,

Without so much as a bow.

But at least now I know, that the words you and me,

Were never meant to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Innocence**

Dark shadows on the wall.

Never knew they were there at all.

Following the innocent through the night.

If I could, I would cry out with all my might,

"Don't be fooled! Don't go near!"

People don't know the shadows should be something to fear.

They creep along after you.

The times the light comes around, becomes too few.

Some people don't fight,

and let the shadows take them from the light.

Others see them too late.

Very few have a chance,

but those who do can change their fate.

Most though, never make it out of the trance.

So run while it's possible,

or it will soon be unstoppable.


End file.
